Internet has become an essential requirement for operating organizations and businesses. Internet users consume a variety of services online, including accessing websites and Universal Resource Locators (URLs). A user may use a variety of devices, including wired or wireless devices, to access websites. Moreover, the network connectivity may vary depending on whether the user access the Internet through an Local Area Network (LAN), a Wide Area Network (WAN), or Wireless connections, such as a WiFi network or a cellular mobile network. The network connectivity sometimes may also depend on the particular service providers, the dynamic conditions of the network (such as, e.g., traffic congestion), and other factors that may affect the efficiency of the network (such as, e.g., weather, physical location, etc.). Moreover, a user may request different contents which have different importance to the user. For example, a user may request an online banking transaction and a bank statement. And understanding the status/progress of completion of the online banking transaction may be more important to the user than obtaining the regular bank statement. As another example, processing transactions requested by a high-worth customer or involving a high-value item for sale may be more important from the perspective of business than those low-worth or low-value transactions.
When a user requests access to websites and URLs, webservers facilitate the interactions with the users by providing the requested content. A typical webserver provides limited and static choices for switching between a variety of responses based on the type of user devices and the network connectivity. For example, a typical webserver provides responses in the sequence of receiving the requests. In providing the response, the webserver may not have knowledge of the user's connectivity and any changing conditions of the available communication channel, the importance of the content, or the preferences of the user (if any). For example, the webserver may not be able to provide an optimized response due to various dynamic conditions including delays caused by the network systems within a data center, delays caused by the network connectivity outside of the data center, the volume of the requested content, and the nature of content based on the user's request. Therefore, due to these various dynamic conditions, a typical webserver may not provide the response in a desired manner. The user's experience may thus be degraded.